


You, Me, and the Obnoxious Fur Ball

by Sundelyne_Frozenhertz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren loves animals, Fluff and Humor, Hange helping Levi like always, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, levi gives eren what he wants anyway, levi hates pets, lovely-dovey dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundelyne_Frozenhertz/pseuds/Sundelyne_Frozenhertz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wants to have a pet, but Levi won't allow filthy animals littering his sleeping quaters no matter what. However, he can't help but give Eren anything he wants.</p><p>Now the question is: how the fuck is he supposed to find a pet for Eren in the middle of nowhere while in an old castle? Specially when the thought of any kind of potential pollution in his room sickens him to the guts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't look at me with those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My firts SnK fanfic :'D  
> I hope this is not so bad :s I tried my best, and chose to do some fluff for my first try, and I'll write several more chapters to this story, not sure how many, but I'll do my best to keep updates not so far apart!
> 
> Anyway, have some rivaere fluffs, enjoy!:D

"Alright, that'll be it for today."

Captain Levi stood in front of his squad, watching everyone carefully while he dismissed them after a long day of training with the 3DMG. All of them sighed in relief and started walking back to the castle, Eld patted Eren on the back and Gunther ruffled his hair, both of them murmuring a 'Good job, Eren' in unison, the boy smiled. Eren slowed down and watched all of them walk ahead, and went up to the captain, who was cleaning his blades with a handkerchief. He stood in front of him, looking down expectantly with a grin on his face.

"You did good, Jaeger" he said in a soft tone, and a little smirk made its way on his face, his lip curving up ever so slightly.

"Thanks, captain!" Eren beamed, you could almost see a tail wagging on his behind.

Levi only hummed in amusement and ruffled Eren's hair fondly after putting away his blades and tucking his handkerchief in his pocket.

"Let's get going, dinner will be served soon, then you must take a thorough shower, you reek of sweat" he said making a face.

"Well excuse me, who was the one that made us train to death all day long?" Eren asked while they were making their way back to the castle.

"Oi, shush it" Levi said, smacking Eren on the back of his head.

"Ow-hoo hoo" Eren laughed and rubbed his head, leaning down to kiss the captain's cheek, but was interrupted by the shorter man's hand shielding his face. "Don't. You. Dare." he said in a stern voice, though it wasn't much of a death threat, at least didn't seem so to Eren.

"But heichou~" the brunet whined, giving Levi puppy eyes.

"Keep that up and you'll be sleeping in the basement tonight." Levi warned, no real threat behind his word.

"Fine, _fiiine_ " Eren agreed in defeat.

 

*

 

After dinner was over, everyone headed to their sleeping quarters, Eren followed the captain to his room like every night since they started dating and Levi could tolerate the messy boy around enough to let him sleep with him, not that he minded, he actually loved Eren to stick to him like a puppy, though he would never admit it out loud. It's been almost three months since the brunet confessed his feelings to his commander officer in a rather embarrassing way (the poor thing almost fainted right there and then), but Levi didn't make fun of him or worse, beat him to a pulp, he actually returned the feelings, and welcomed the boy in his life. Long story short, they've been all lovely-dopey since then, of course without being so obvious. So that night, after getting a good shower and content to kiss Levi on the cheek, Eren was laying on his belly on the bed in Levi's room, already in his night shorts and a t-shirt, while the older man did some paperwork on his desk across the room, and something came to the boy's mind.

"Heichou?"

"Eren, what did I tell you? We're alone." the shorter man said without looking away from the documents on the desk.

"Levi?" Eren tried again.

"Yes?"

"Can we get a pet?"

"... Excuse me?" Levi asked in disbelief.

"A pet. You know, like a kitten, or a fish or-"

"Absolutely no." Levi cut him off.

Eren perked up and sat back on his legs, ready to argue. "Why not?"

"Pets are filthy." The older man said matter-of-factually.

"Oh, come on Levi! You even let your horse lick your hand!"

"Yes, but I don't keep her in here, now do I? I don't want my room to smell funny."

"I'd keep the place clean!"

Levi shifted in his chair and was now facing Eren, and rolled his eyes, glaring at him. "You barely keep it clean with your messy nature, and you expect me to believe you'll manage to do the same with a filthy animal in here? No way."

"I promise! Please Levi?"

"Fuck no."

"Aw come on! Pleeaaase??" the boy pleaded.

"Eren, I said _no_."

"Pretty please? Say yes, please please please pleaaa-"

 _"Eren!_ " Levi yelled with that tone Eren knew so well by now. He flinched and stopped bouncing and hunched down with his hands in his chest, looking at Levi with tears and hurt in his eyes.

"... Okay..." the Brunet said in almost a whisper, a big tear rolling down his cheek. Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, quickly standing up and walking towards the bed, sitting on the edge in front of Eren, who was now hugging Levi's pillow, and the older man wiped away the tears that were now spilling on the boy's cheeks like waterfalls.

"Eren, babe, come on, don't. You know I hate seeing you cry." Levi pleaded in a soft tone, trying to sound as gentle as he could. Eren only lowered his head and sobbed, tightening his grip on the pillow.

"No no no, look at me, darling, please, look up." Levi cupped Eren's face with his hands and gently lifted his head up, cold gray staring into teal gems.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Levi said, kissing the Brunet on the forehead.

Eren placed his hands on Levi's and sniffed. "Please?"

Levi's heart broke at the sight of those begging puppy eyes filled with tears. He knew Eren loved animals, but the thought of one living in his room littering or shedding hair sickened him to no end. However, he just couldn't say no to the boy. He sighed once more.

"I'll see what I can do. But no promises, 'kay Pup?"

Eren's face completely lit up and smiled, that smile that simply stole Levi's heart away, and started bouncing again. "Thank you Levi!!" he said, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired man.

"Woah! Careful there." Levi said, trying to balance Eren's weight over him so they didn't fall off the bed, and hugged the boy by the waist. "Will that make you happy, Pup?" he asked, kissing Eren's temple.

"Yush!" the Brunet exclaimed, kissing Levi's neck.

"Gosh, you're gonna be the death to me one of these days, I swear." the older man said while rubbing Eren's lower back.

Eren pulled back, placing his hands on Levi's shoulders, the shorter man never letting go off his waist, as Eren kissed him shortly but passionately, "I love you" he said after the brief kiss.

"Fucking brat, don't stir me up." Levi said, before pinning Eren down on the bed. He did stir him up after all.


	2. First things first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to think of the better option of a pet for his beloved brat, he receives a little help~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update :D because why not x3

 

The next day, Levi woke up a little earlier than usual, thinking about last night’s conversation with Eren and what he could do to make his little brat happy. ‘No pets’ was a no-no, since he wasn’t about to deal with Eren’s tears; he just couldn’t, it was his worse weakness, _if any_. Levi stood up from the bed, pulling up the comforter to cover the sleeping brunet, being careful to not wake him up. _'Fucking cute...'_ he thought _._ He padded towards his private bathroom adjacent to his room, turning on the water of the shower to a scorching hot level, letting the heat relax him and clear his mind for now.

When he scrubbed himself thoroughly and felt clean enough, he got out and towel-dried his toned body, and went to put on some underwear, his white trousers and a light grey button up, along with his harness and boots, and last but not least, he tied his immaculate white cravat to his neck like always. He took a couple of handkerchiefs and tied them to his neck and over his head, and decided that today was a cleaning day. He went up to the bed, where his young lover was still asleep, and kissed the brunet’s forehead, opting for letting him sleep in a little while; thinking that the boy would wake up a little sore from last night, Levi smirked to himself and headed towards the door in tiptoes, walking out of his sleeping quarters.

 

While he wandered around, since it was way too early for everyone else to be up already, he took the time to sort out his thoughts, and try to come up with ideas as to what he could get Eren to make the adorable little shit happy and at the same time to be clean enough so the raven-haired man doesn’t have a panic attack and decides to kick the thing out. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair tied in a messy ponytail approaching him.

“Good morning, Captain” the brunet woman greeted with a soft smile. She was already in her uniform, covered by a white scientific robe, holding a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and the other tucked inside the pocket of her robe.

“Morning, Hange. You’re up early today.” Levi complimented.

“As well as you, Captain.” She responded, pushing her glasses up with her index finger.

“Any particular reason?” the shorter man asked, out of curiosity.

“I was planning some experiments I could do today with the help of Eren, with your authorization of course. Is he awake?”

“Not yet, let him sleep a little...” The captain trailed off.

Hange observed him carefully and could tell that something was unsettling him. “Everything aright, Levi?”

The raven shook his head. “Huh? Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Your mind seems to be somewhere else.”

“Stop talking nonsense, it’s nothing, Hange. Leave it.”

“You sure, captain?”

“Go. It’s fine.” He said in a tense voice, and stood there, glaring at the floor.

Hange only nodded and started walking away. “Just know that I’m here if you need me, okay my little munchkin?” she used the nickname as to assure him that she was a friend he could count on.

Levi sighed exasperatedly, “I need to find a pet.” He blurted out.

The taller woman stopped and turned around slowly, staring at him in disbelief. “A _pet_? I thought you didn’t allow animals near you, besides your horse.”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Eren.” He explained, without looking up.

“For Eren?”

He nodded slowly. “Aa, he wants one…”

“And why would you agree, Mr. Clean Freak?” she asked in amusement.

“Oi, shut it, shitty glasses. I agreed because when I said no he almost broke in tears, I can’t deal with crying people, you know that Hange. Specially not him…” he said, thinking about the silly brat with fondness.

Hange gave him a warm smile. “You really spoil him rotten, Levi.” A smirk found its way on her face. “What kind of pet are you looking for, anyways?”

“Something not so filthy, to start with.” He quickly clarified.

“Anything in mind?”

“I was hoping you’d help me think…”

“Hmm…” the taller woman hummed thoughtfully.

After a couple of minutes Levi started to pace his foot anxiously.

“How about a fish?” Hange suggested.

“They smell disgusting.” Levi said, grimacing.

“A cat?”

“They shed hair.”

“A dog?” she tried again.

“Haven’t seen many around, let alone pups. Plus, they shit everywhere.”

“A lizard?”

“That’d be creepy, they grow limbs back just like Eren. Fucking gross…”

Hange laughed at that. “How about a turtle?”

“He might lose it.” The shorter man argued once again.

“A snake?”

“It might bite or strangle him. What the fuck Hange, think of normal animals.”

“Jesus, Levi. Okay, fine, how about a bird?” she chirped.

That put Levi on thought. Sure a bird was no big deal, and it could always stay on Eren’s hand or shoulder. He considered it.

“… How the fuck am I supposed to get a bird?”

The brunet only chuckled. “That’s for you to find out, my dear.”

“Ugh… Alright, thanks, Hange.”

“And if not, you can borrow one of my spider pets” she said nonchalantly.

Levi made a horrified face in disgust. “Dismissed.” He said, already disturbed enough. Hange burst into laughter. And with that, the raven male started to walk away, submerged in his thoughts once again.

 

_‘This brat is gonna be the death to me… fuck.’_


End file.
